DULL
by SisCo Kid
Summary: Henry's been having dreams that feel real and theres a murderer who kills the corrupted in the city at night.I suck at summaries so just read.
1. Chapter 1

DULL

Sisco Kid : Well this is my first try at a digimon fic. So let it begin. Actual no it isn't but my first doesn't count.

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters in this story.

Chapter 1

A young man no older than sixteen walked casually down a dark desolated alley, some leaves crunching under his feet while the rest swirled around his figure in the wind. The young man stood at 62 with neck long blue hair tied back with a ponytail. He covered his dull grey eyes with dark black shades.

His attire was made up of some of black boots , a pair of slightly baggy light blue jeans , a black tank top, and for the weather a brown jacket.

The young man slowly came to a stop at the back door of a building which had been deserted for year's. For a few second's all the young man did was stare still as a statue. Then he reached under his jacket and swiftly pulled out two thirteen inch custom black gun's from hidden holster's. A frown erupted out of the young man as he shot the locks off of the door then kicked it open.

Inside the building was a dozen of young thug's circled around an unconscious young lady who laid stripped to her panties on the ground.

The name of the girl escaped from the young man's lips as he lifted his guns and unloaded about two dozen bullets each landing in one thugs head and their hands which had been reaching for their guns. The young man took a double cheek of each corpse as he put his guns away and turned toward the young lady.

Silence filled the room as the young man strolled over to the reddish orange haired girl and took off his shade's as he inspected her body for injury. Gladly he only discovered a big bump on the top of her head. Happy the young man picked up the young lady and was near the door before something came to mind. Gently he laid the girl down on the floor then went over to the one of the dead bodies that was skinner than the others and striped it of its pants, shirt, and belt. Then he returned to the young woman and carefully dressed her so she would not wake up. The close were a bit baggy for her but it would have to do the boy thought as he picked her up and headed out the door back into the dark desolated alley.

The boy left the alley and walked about two blocks before a tall grayed haired man with a some sort of traditional fighting suit on stood in front of him. The young man gently laid the girl on the ground then looked up at the old man waiting patiently. The old man nodded at the boy then quickly raised his hand up and lowered it to his neck as fast as he had raised it. The boy now unconscious began to slump to the ground but was caught by the old man and slung around one of his shoulders and then the old man kneeled down and did the same to the young lady and slowly walked off into the night.

………………………………...

Henry Wong's eyes flew open as he woke up at a start. He sat up quickly and looked around to find himself in his own room then he checked his neck to find no pain. "What the hell was that" Henry wondered as he remembered small portions of his dream. "What ever it was it felt so real, I swear I could feel the warmth of that girl" Henry pondered as he thought harder on even more confusing questions. "How come dream's like these keep haunting me , why can't I ever fully remember them , and could that old man possibly be my Sensei" Henry wondered as he searched his bed for a tiny head band. Then he used it to put his hair into a ponytail as he checked the time to see it was 6:49 AM. " I could be reading just a bit too much into this. I mean their only dreams nothing more right" Henry told himself as he grabbed a pair of slightly baggy black sweats and a long sleeved blue T shirt then to finish the look he put on a slight larger version of his orange vest. "Aaaaaawww" He yawn still tired as he slipped on a pair of house shoes. Venturing to the bathroom and looking in the mirror Henry was surprised to find his eyes slightly red and pretty heavy bags under his eyes. " Hmm it seems ever time I have one of those dreams this is the result but this is ridicules. Its as if this time I didn't get a minute of sleep. If it keeps getting worse I'll start to fall apart" Henry mumbled as he washed his face with a rag.

After brushing his teeth and making some eggs and beacon Henry decided he should wake up Terriermon for breakfast. Walking to his door he reached for the knob and was just about to touch it when it turned itself and busted open sending Henry into a wall as Terriermon flew out yelling "BREAKFAST BREAKFAST… its time for BREAKFAST right Henry". After no reply or complaint from Henry Terriermon looked around but Henry was nowhere to be found. "Henry I know you're here you already prepared breakfast so I'll just wait for you at the table as I eat my plate and maybe some of yours if I'm still hungry" Terriermon yelled as he sat on the table with his ears extended. "Humph" Terriermon shrugged his shoulders as he began to chow down.

"Touch my food and your dead" Henry said as he pushed the door off of him and stumbled toward the table to find his plate cleared clean. Terriermon sweat dropped as Henry turned to look at him with a blank face.

" AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Terriermon screamed as Henry chased him down the stairs of his apartment till they made it out side where Terriermon could hover out of Henry's reach. "Henry I'm sorry really , but I did warn you ahead of time" Terriermon apologized trying to calm Henry down. Henry sighed then started walking towards the high school. "Ok I forgive you I'll just have to catch breakfast at school before first period" Henry said depressed. "Aw Henry don't be that way" Terriermon sighed as he paused to think " Wait Henry to make it up to you I'll Fly you to school for a week or two" Terriermon said. " Really you'd do that but how" Henry questioned purely interested. " No I'm only doing it for today but all you got to do is use the strength enhancing card and I can carry you to school so you wont be late for breakfast" Terriermon enlightened Henry with the science of card using. "Oh well let's do it" Henry said feeling stupid he never thought of doing it before. As Henry searched for the card Terriermon babble on and on " I mean seriously you call yourself a tamer and you don't even know how to use a card for a digimon like my self's own abilities".

"Found it" Henry said after ignoring everything Terriermon was saying. "Then use it rocket scientist" Terriermon said. Henry looked at him with a vein popping out of his forehead as he used the card. Instantly small muscles appeared on Terriermons as the little digimon flexed and showed off its temporarily body. "While I'm happy to see you like your newly found muscles but I/ AHHHHH!" Henry screamed as he was lifted off the ground and carried in the direction of the school.

" A little warning would have been pleasant" Henry wined looking up at Terriermon. But after a no reply or smart remark came from his digimon he asked " Are you all right Terriermon" with worry. Terriermon waited a second to think then questioned " What have you been doing every night to get such heavy bags under your eyes and don't say home work because I saw you leaving the house last night". Henry looked at Terriermon completely perplexed. He never left the house last night he had fallen asleep doing his homework at least that's what he thought. " I have no idea what your talking about last night I fell asleep doing my home work" Henry told his partner sincerely. " Henry you never fall asleep doing homework your one of the smartest people in your class, you get it done in an hour flat usually" Terriermon said a bit skeptical. "Well I guess I've found something that really challenging" Henry said defending himself as they both landed in front of the school. " Well alright but I'm still worried about you Henry" Terriermon said as he perched on Henry's head. "Well lets talk about it after school" Henry said about to enter the school. " Okay then later Henry" Terriermon said taking flight. " Have fun with Guilmon" Henry yell as he entered the school and rushed to get some breakfast.

…………………………...

After getting a juice and doughnut Henry walked over to a table where Takato Kenta and Kazu sat talking about something on the news he had miss but all conversation end once he sat at the table. The first person to talk was Kazu " Dude you look like shit" he pointed out staring at him. " He's right what did you do last night" Takato asked concerned for his best friend. Henry took a bite from his doughnut then replied " I fell asleep doing my homework but Terriermon says he saw me leaving the house last night" he said then took another bite of his doughnut. " Well you know over working usually results in sleep walking or hallucinating" Kenta said smartly and was about continue when Kazu suddenly remembering something and busted out " Did you hear about the murder last night".

Henry turned to Kazu with surprise but really just happy to get the attention off himself " There was another one" he asked astonished. " Yeah" Takato said then continued " You didn't hear about it? It was all over the news this morning. You tell him Kenta".

" Well around midnight gunshots were heard but strangely the police weren't called in till about an hour or two later. Any way inside the old apartment building on Thenthos street 12 dead body were found all with bullet holes in their heads and each were found with a hand gun" Kenta pause to let it sink in then continued " At the crime scene they found whips bondage material a pair of blue jeans and a long sleeve white T shirt with a blue heart in the center" Kenta said waiting for Henry's reaction.Henry stared back mouth agape as he pried deep in his mind for details of his dreams but by this time nearly all of his dream had left him " Where's Rika" Henry said almost yelling. " Right here" Rika said standing right behind him next to Jeri capturing every bodies attention.

Sisco Kid: Well this might possibly be the longest chapter I have every written and my first cliff hanger. Two for one I guess. Anyways review but please only constructive flaming. I'm such a fragile sensitive writer.But if you must flame me till the bones on my body have melted.


	2. Through different eyes

SiscoKid: Sorry this took me so long but studying for finals got in my way. I just thought you guys should know all the characters are now sixteen. I'm really sorry for not tellingeveryone earlier.

Disclaimer: As I wrote before none of these characters are mine.

Chapter 2

A FEW HOURS EARLIER

"Ungh." Rika groan as she woke up and rubbed her throbbing head. "What the hell happened last night." She asked herself as she sat up and noticed where she was and what she was wearing."What the hell am I wearing and why do these close reek so heavily of beer." Rika asked herself completely clueless.

"I could ask the same. This morning I found you in the backyard after a odd presence came and left in about a second." Renomon said making herself known in the corner of the room. "Oh and that big bump on your head might explain your lose of memory." Renomon replied answering some of Rika's questions. In return Rika checked the top of her head for the bump and found it from the pain she felt once she touched it. "Hmm well aren't you smart." Rika said as she raised herself out of her futon and stripped out of the close she was wearing then went over to her closet to get a robe. "I need to take a shower so can you dispose of these close before my mother has a heart attack from seeing beer scented boys close in my room." Rika asked before she left the room.

Rika walked across the hall to the bathroom and shed off the little articles of closing she still had on. Then Rika turned on the shower and stepped in. Knowing she was alone she decided to use the time to think. 'Okay so the last I can remember from last night is being over at Jeri's. I, I was helping her remember her lines for our schools up coming play 1949 Radio station. Then we, we I think we ate dinner. Ya that's what we did we ate then I left to go home and.'- "OWWWW!" Rika thoughts were stopped by a sharp pain from her head. "I guess that's all I can remember." Rika confirmed out loud as she turn the shower off and reached for a towel.

Rika emerged out of the bathroom after drying herself and brushing her teeth. She walked back into her room to find the close and Renomon nowhere to be found. "Wonder where she went off to" Rika asked herself as she slowly got dressed. First she put her hair in a ponytail then she put on a long sleeve white T shirt with a logo of a full blue heart in the center and a pair of tight dark blue jeans. She looked her self up and down in the mirror and smiled.

'I wonder if he will notice me today.' She mused to herself happily but quickly turned bitter. "Like I care." Rika said as she walked out of her room and down the hall to the dinning room. Where she found Renomon her mother and grandmother all sitting around the table.

Once she was spotted her mother leap out of her seat dramatically and met Rika with a tight embrace "We were so worried about you." She confessed as she let her go then led her to sit down at the table. "Last night that maniac killer struck again" Her grandmother said with a bit of anger. Rika looked at her confused and questioned"Yeah and what does this have to do with me?" Rikas mother who had finally recovered answered for her mother.

"Well your cloths were found at the crime scene. Plus the fact that you were missing over nearly all last night raises the question where were you." Every one at the table look at her except for Renomon who already knew there would be little of a answer. Rika looked back than slowly answered "I don't remember anything after about a block from Jeri's house." Rika eagerly wanting to changed the subject asked "So who got killed last night."

It seemed the previous conversation was forgotten as Rika's mother said "Oh its was horrible! This time it was about a dozen people and they were no older than eighteen."

"I think they might have been from your old school" Her grand mother added then listed a few names. Rika immediately recognized them to be a bunch of boys who idolized over her at her old school but she heard and saw little of them after transferring over to her new school but she wasn't going to release this information to her family. It would just raise more questions and make them worry more for her. "I never met any of them." Rika lied while munching on a piece of buttered toast.

"KNOCK" "KNOCK"

"I'll get it. Its probably Jeri anyway." Rika shouted already out of the tension filled room.

'Don't they realize I have no clue what happened last night. Do they not believe me or something.' Rika thought to herself as she opened the door.

"WHUMP!"

"Auuugh." Rika groaned with her eyes shut. She opened them to see a mass of red hair in her face as she lied on the ground with Jeri hugging her onto. The sweet red headed girl began to sob into Rika's shirt babbling a lot of stuff Rika couldn't understand. Somebarrier in Rika's heart crumbled and her eyes soften as she rubbed Jeri's head saying consoling words like I'm fine and nothing happened to me. It only took a little to cheer her up as she got off Rika and sat down next to her.

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong Rika?" she asked

Rika sat up and nodded. "I'm fine I only got a bump on my head."

Jeri whipped her eyes and questioned." What happened last night after you left my house and why were your close found at the crime scene."

"I don't remember." Rika simply said.

Jeri looked at her bug eyed. Sensing her friend confusion Rika added. "I think I got knock out on my way home from your house"

"uh huh." was Jeri's answer.

Rika rolled her eyes and said. "Lets hurry up and get to school, I'm sure the guys are just so worried about me"

Rika and Jeri walked side by side onto the school campus. Rika was listening to Jeri tell her about last night.

"So around three in the morning I called for the forty third time and your mother said you were home but asleep. After that I went to sleep peacefully knowing you were alright" Jeri finish her story just as they enter the school threw the lunch room entrance.

"How sweet." Rika said sarcastically as she spotted the group at their traditional table. The closer they got the more Rika could see one person in the group. Henry wong , the boy Rika had developed a crush onover the years. But she always messed up talking to him. It seem everything she said to him came out wrong or mean.

Today she was looking at him for a different reason.

"He looks like shit"Rika quietly told Jeri.

Jeri looked at her confused. "Who? Oh Henry, yeah Takato says he been studying hard lately."

The two girls said nothing else as they arrived at the table.

"Where's Rika?" Henry asked.

"Right here" Rika answer from behind him.

SiscoKid: Well what did you guys think. To tell you the truth I didn't really like this chapter. I mean at first I started it thinking it was cool but about half way threw I discovered it was a stupid idea. So this will be the last chapter like this. Anyway the next chapter will be up in the next day or two so keep an eye out for it.


	3. The demons inside you

SiScokid: You know there are a lot of things I could tell you few faithful reviewers I have. Like the reason I haven't submitted is because I'm sick or that a family member died. But to tell you the truth for the last week I've been playing Kameo for the 360. I know I said I previously stated I would have chapter 3 up in about two days but I waited in line fifteen hour in the snow and no one was going to stop me from playing my new game. Well that's the jist of it. Thanks a lot to all of you who have spent their time read my fic and more to those that have reviewed. I'm really sorry for taking so long though.

Disclaimer: Still don't claim custody of these characters.

Chapter 3

"So let me get this strait you don't remember anything?" Kazu asked loudly then downed a carton of chocolate milk.

"For the twentieth time No I don't remember!" Rika answered irritated.

"Do you normally pass out and remember nothing afterwards?" Kenta questioned curiously his eyes glued on Rika. Rika was about to answer but Takato interrupted her.

"Where was Renomon isn't she usually keeping watch over you when your not at school?"Rika was about to answer him but was interrupted again only this time by Kazu.

"You would think Renomon be her second shadow with this killer around."

By this time Rika was getting pretty pissed and who else to calm her down then Henry.

"Guys stop bombarding her with questions. How about we start from the beginning." Henry suggested calmly.

Rika sighed as she cooled down." Jeri how about you start us off?" Rika asked.

"Oh uh" Jeri said looking up from her breakfast startled. Rika rolled her eyes "Just take your time but we got to get this done before the first bell." Rika told her.

Jeri blushed furiously.

"Well Rika came to my house yesterday to help me memorize lines to the schools play.Then she left and I told her to call me when she got home."

Rika continued from there. "Don't remember much but I know I walked at least a block before I blacked out. But this morning I woke up with cloth that smelled heavily of alcohol and with a lump on my head."

The whole table was silent.

"So Rika a ragging alcoholic who drinks till she blacks out?" Takato said with a rather serious look on his face.

"SMACK!"

"OW!" Takato yelled as Jeri slapped him in the back of the head.

Jeri rolled her eyes. "No Takato isn't it obvious! She was knocked out over the head by somebody. Presumably the group of boys that were just murdered."

Henry's tired eyes looked alarmed at this.

"Rika are you alright. Do you think they did anything to you" Henry asked concerned.

"No, no I think I would of felt the difference if I were raped" Rika answered reassuring just as the bell rang. Rika made a fast departure with Henry tailing close behind.

* * *

Rika was quite relieved not to receive any odd stares as she final reached her locker. 'I guess not many people pay attention to what I wear.' 

Rika turn to make sure no one was looking at her only to come face to face with Henry.

"Since when was your first hour this way Wong" Rika asked suspiciously. Not in the mood to be interrogated anymore.

"You left so fast you forgot your jacket" Henry said while handing it to her.

"Oh, thank you" Rika uttered slightly blushing feeling a tad bit stupid.

Quickly regaining herself she asked "What do you want to know Wong. But before you ask anything you should know I told you guys everything"

"Not meaning to pry or anything but what exactly were you wearing this morning?" He asked and after receiving a wired look form Rika he rephrased his question.

"I mean the cloth what color were they and stuff"

'Why is he looking so on edge? What the matter with you Henry'

Thinking she wasn't going to answer him Henry went on. "I know this may sound weird but I really need to know."

Rika just stared at him for a little while longer but she gave him the information.

* * *

"So you were wearing a pair of very baggy faded blue jeans , a black shirt with a rip in it , and a long navy blue jacket." Henry repeated for the second time not wanting to believe what he had heard. 

"Yes for the last time." Rika answered impatiently.

":Okay thanks, but are you sure your alright though?" Henry asked.

"I'll be fine I'm strong." Rika said with a small blush creeping up her face.

"Didn't even need to ask that question did I." Henry asked before turning and walking down the hall.

'Oh my god!' Henry though as he ran through the school halls not wanting to believe some horrible facts. 'How was I there , no I couldn't of been. I fell asleep at….at well some time last night. Maybe it was one of those out of body experiences? No I wasn't just seeing threw the killers eyes , I could feel the warmth of Rika's skin and the trigger of the guns that killed so many.'

Henry finally made it to a restroom and ran to a random stall to throw up.

"Blaaaahh!"

Random breakfast bits hung from Henrys mouth as he mumbled to himself.

"No I'm not the killer I've never held a gun in my life. I would think five times before even crushing a bug."

"Freakan pussy" said some random guy in the next stall. Henry didn't respond he just breath in and out a few times then whipped his mouth with his sleeve and rises to his feet, finally in control again.

* * *

In a dark room lit up by a computer monitor two people resided in it. One only wore a pear of tight black training pants. He was performing some weird meditation the empty darker part of the room on top of a mat. 

On the other side of the room a person sat in a giant chair that hid his body. Light flared out around it from a giant computer monitor and loud fast typing could be heard from behind it. Every once in a while he would mumble quietly to himself.

The bear chest man broke meditation awkwardly as he stood looking in random directions.

"I sense a disturbance in the force." Henrys Sensei told the person at the computer.

"Don't ever say that again. Anyway what's the matter?" asked the shadow.

"Something's a matter with him , your boy." he answer. Then he froze for a moment.

"It has past , he has centered himself again"

The shadow typed for awhile before answering "That's good but I wonder what the error was."

* * *

SiScokid: Hoped you like this and for the last time I'm truly sorry for the wait. Oh and HAPPY NEW YEARS. 


	4. so the story begins

SiscoKid : Finally some free time. I seriously hate geometry. Maybe I should get a tutor or something. Oh well enjoy please.

Disclaimer : I own nothing.

Chapter 4

* * *

After school Henry , still a little unbalanced in the mind decided to go meditate with his sensei. His sensei was rather surprised to see him but happy non the less. 

"So what brings you here master Wong. There's nothing else I can teach you since you defeated me six months ago." After a closer look at Henry he added. "What happen to you have you lost a fight or something?"

Henry fumbled a little for the answer then replied. "Oh you know how intense I am about my studies. Once I get done with one assignment another pops up."

"If you have so much homework why are you wasting time here?" His sensei questioned penetrating Henry's lie. "Now tell why you're here or quit wasting my time."

Henry looked down with a stern face and mumbled. "I think I might of killed a few people."

His sensei heard him but asked in a dangerous whisper. " what? "

Henry met his eyes and told him. "I'm the murderer! I killed those boys last night and probably the rest of the people who have been being picked off."

His sensei looked at him long and hard then. "This is no joking matter Henry, Everyone knows you would think five times before swatting a fly. You've never even so much as touched a gun."

"I know, I know but I had a dream." Henry said.

"So did that Martin Luther King but did you see him going around killing people." His sensei asked but after a Henry didn't say anything he changed his tone.

"Henry if you killed those boys , you can be trialed as a adult now, so if this is some kind of sick joke. I'd advise you to drop it."

Henry looked at his sensei with dull grey eyes.

"So this isn't a joke" his sensei scratched the back of his head then went on.

"Why tell me? What can I do."

Henry sat silently deep in thought wondering how exactly to word his question.

"Well….Sensei you were in my dream , you were the last person I saw before blacking out." Henry answered slowly.

Confusion splashed over his sensei's face as he told him. "What. But I was out drinking saki with the other instructors last night."

Henry being as trustworthy as he is , believed his Sensei's story instantly.

"Oh I thought I saw you but I guess I was wrong. Sorry for wasting your time Sensei."

"That's okay Henry it happens." his Sensei answered as they nodded to each other.

With that Henry headed for the door. His sensei watched him hard then as soon as Henry closed the door he walked over to his computer and logged onto the internet.

About a block away from the dojo Henry sat at a curve pondering his situation.

'I seriously have to get a hold on this situation. I don't want to kill anymore. No one not even a criminal deserves to die.' Two steams of tears poured silently down Henry's face as he broke down on the curve.

"I don't want to be a murderer, I don't." He sobbed to himself.

* * *

"Ya know out of all the years we've known Henry he's never had to study that hard to pass." Takato said as he leaned against the counter of his families bakery with a big white apron and gloves on. 

"So why does he know?" Rika asked.

She sat at the nearest table completing some chemistry homework.

Takato thought for a while as he munched on a sweet pastry.

"I'm not so sure he's staying up studying. If there was something he didn't understand he would of asked Kenta to tutor him."

"Good point but what could Henry be doing all night long. I mean he looked HORRIBLE." Rika said exasperating the last word.

"Maybe his family getting low on money so he started man whoring." Takato suggested jokingly.

Rika shook her head " No he would have been got enough money for his family."

"What?" Takato asked confused.

"Nothing." Rika mumbled.

Takato jumped over the counter then took a chair across from Rika.

"Well I guess we'll never know, Will we?" Takato declared.

They both sat in silence as Rika finished her chemistry work. "You know there's a certain little digimon that would say otherwise." Rika said closing her chemistry book.

"HUH!" Takato asked confused again.

"Don't you get it you Gogglehead! Terriermon will spy on Henry for us. Who else is better for the job." Rika answered.

Takato's face contorted a little. "I don't know about this. I mean do you think he would spy on his own partner for us?"

"Its worth giving a try!" Rika said not losing any confidence.

Takato shrugged as he jumped back over the counter as some customers walked in.

"Good luck with that. I got to stay here and work till close." Rika loaded her book bag up then head for the door.

"That's alright Terriermon should be at my house right now anyway." Rika said as she exited the bakery in the direction of her house.

* * *

SiscoKid : And its here where the story starts to catch some speed. Does anybody know the name of Henrys sensei because I seriously have no idea. Who every tells me gets a brownie point. Maybe two if I'm generous. On a more serous note. I have a pretty good idea where I'm taking this story now. The first chapter was just a descriptive practice I was writing in class when I was bored one day. Now look what its evolved into. 


End file.
